creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TuggingaRhythm
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:168278#45|Down With the Article Listing page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 11:35, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Pokemon POKEMONShadow The Demon (talk) 12:26, March 21, 2014 (UTC)Shadow The Demon Compliment I thank you so much for the lovely compliment. And of course we may talk when ever you'd like lovely. Life is a banquet but death is the dessert. 21:11, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Banned from Chat For A Day you have been banned from the chat for 1 Day for Prejudice against Americans If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an admin or a chatmod. YesterdaysHyperdrive (talk) 09:53, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Offer to Chat Some Other Time hey dude lets chat some other time when we were on the page ok you are a good friend bro plus hyperdrive thing was funny as hell RaminL13 (talk) 09:58, May 20, 2014 (UTC)RaminL13 aka ramin laali my real name First Creepypasta Notification dude i just wrote my first creepypasta. read and rate it plz. name:they are the watchers RaminL13 (talk) 13:14, May 20, 2014 (UTC)ramin Excuse me, Hello TugginaRhythm, I have a question, I have read your creepy pasta, "The flash of a camera" and I would appreciate it if I had permission to speak this, I am in a speech team, and I have been considering using it as my speech, as long as you grant me permission, thanks for you time CrazyWords (talk) 16:23, January 23, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Thank you! I sincerely thank you, next season I am doing my whole speech on scary stories and Creepypastas, and I have been hunted for a couple months for good pastas, so I thank you plenty. --Love watching all of you scream, CrazyWords 15:51, February 11, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords To clarify, beings and monsters are separate entities so if you're classifying the creatures in your story, you need to pick one or the other. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:56, February 2, 2019 (UTC)